The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine capable of selectively serving a cold or hot canned food.
It is well known to those skilled in the art that a variety of automatic vending machines which deliver goods such as coffee, juice, soup and so on after heating them have been long used and that the cold storage of the goods to be sold keeps them fresh for a long time. However in the prior art automatic vending machines of the type described containing a stock of goods to be sold in general employ goods which are stored in a hot storage chamber, so that the quality of some goods may be guaranteed only a few days. Furthermore the hot-storage, automatic vending machines have not been adapted to both sell a variety of goods but also to serve the goods which have been cooled or are maintained at room temperature, so that they cannot be used throughout the year regardless of the season.